


Whatever The Future Holds

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Lovesick Boys [2]
Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Actual Puppies, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Breakfast, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Life, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Holidays, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, No bata we die like people, No one cares if you wear Feminine things, Oliver in Harvard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Panties, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: SEQUAL TO SOMEONE TO YOUThe story of Oliver and Cooper living in their first home together and figuring new things out about themselves while being out in the world with just each other.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Series: Lovesick Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second book!!! I'm so happy that you guys love the first book and y'all make me excited to write everyday!!! 💙💙

Engaged life with Cooper was…. well, unique?

Oliver didn’t expect much. Maybe finding a few Pinterest boards with Wedding ideas or even some Martha Stewart Wedding magazine. But what he didn’t expect was gifts showing up in the mailroom of his dormitory every week.

They’d been engaged for almost a year so far and had been long-distance for half of that with Oliver in Harvard and Cooper still in Westport. The two boys would facetime each day and Cooper would spoil Oliver in any way he could, even with them being 158 miles apart. 

But Oliver had a surprise up his sleeve to spoil his pumpkin. 

Cooper would be coming up to Massachusetts for Oliver’s three day Thanksgiving recess while his roommate Remy Sanders, would be going home to see their moms. So that meant Cooper could stay the night in the dorms, or in their new apartment. 

Oliver smiled at the thought of him and Cooper living together. Then he looked over at Cooper next to him in the car, drumming at the dash as he hummed along with the radio. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Cooper said, sing-song. 

“It’s a surprise! Now put this one-” Oliver handed over a sleeping mask, motioning for him to take it. 

Cooper reluctantly put on the mask but continued to badger his fiancés for clues on what they were doing. Pulling into the parking lot of  _ The Lofts at Atlantic Wharf _ , Oliver put the car into park and helped Cooper get out of the car and towards the apartment complex. 

He waved to the receptionist at the front desk with a smile, she already knew his plan with Oliver coming over for the past few days to unpack some of their belongings into the already furnished apartment. Once the two of them got off the elevator and down the hall, Cooper had stopped asking questions and began listening for the things around them. 

“Okay, stay still,” Oliver said, chuckling a bit. 

Cooper hummed as Oliver unlocked their new apartment and pushed the door open, “Honey, you don’t have to kidnap me, we’re already engaged.” 

“I’m not kidnapping you! This is a surprise, Pumpkin,” He said, pulling Cooper into the entrance hallway. Oliver moved up behind him and pulled the mask off of Cooper’s face with a huge grin. 

He blinked a few times, getting used to the bright lights then gasped, turning to look at Oliver. “Welcome to  _ our  _ new home.” Cooper’s lips split into a beaming grin, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck and let the (now) taller one lift him off the floor and spin them in a small circle. 

Cooper, on the verge of tears, laughed with his fiancé, tipping their foreheads together, “Let me see the rest of the apartment, it looks so big.” Oliver nodded, taking Cooper’s hand gently as he led him towards the soft white open kitchen, dining room, and living space. 

He pointed out the key dish Katie sent for them as a housewarming gift with the words  _ keys, wallet, phone, don’t cry today  _ printed on it, which just made Cooper laugh more. Oliver showed him the pale blue couch across from their big screen tv (a gift from the Bradford’s), then led him into their bedroom. 

Their bed sat in the middle of the room, big and cozy, with windows on each side of a plush blue sofa chair. Cooper quickly made it over to the bed, taking Oliver with him. He kicked his shoes off and flopped onto the bed, his fiancé doing the same. 

They laid in the bed together, messing up the covers as they did. Oliver smiled lazily at him, hooking an arm around Cooper’s waist as he pulled him closer, “So, I have another surprise…” Cooper cocked a brow, letting his fingers curl in the other’s dark brown hair. 

“My parents are coming over for dinner, more specifically my mother, I know you love her,” He explained as he leaned into Cooper’s touch. “Aw, you thought of everything, but how are they even here?” Cooper asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

“Well, since Talyor is having Thanksgiving with Trip’s family and Anna-Kat is with Franklin, they said they could come over for our first Thanksgiving here. It’s not the same without family you know,” He explained. 

Cooper nodded, “I mean, families good and all but… I also don’t mind having time to ourselves.” Oliver’s expression perked up, a smirk spreading across his face, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Bubble Bath!” They said in unison as they both laughed like they were kids again. Oliver lifted from the bed and scooped Cooper up into his arms, the shorter one between a giggle and a yelp, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck. 

**_…_ **

Katie and Greg came an hour later than they were supposed to, but Oliver expected that from his parents when one of them is Katie Otto. She barged through the door, grocery bag in one hand, and her plush coat in the other. 

Oliver took her jacket and let her carry on into the apartment and towards Cooper, pulling her son-in-law into a tight hug. Cooper laughed, grinning brightly as he hugged her back,  _ he always had a soft spot for her _ . 

Greg pulled Oliver into a one-armed hug, then started towards the kitchen with his son in tow, the two talking about everything going on in Westport with just Anna-Kat and Cooper in the house. He handed over a gift box from inside his coat with a soft smile, his wrinkles making more of an appearance than usual. 

“Dad, you know it’s Thanksgiving right?” 

“ _ I know _ , it’s a housewarming gift, open it already,” Greg said, rolling his eyes as he nudged the box into Oliver’s hands. 

“Mom already gave us one but okay.” Oliver placed the box down onto the bright white and gray island then slipped off the ribbon, opening the box easily. He couldn’t help but smile as he stared down at the gift, “Cooper, come look.” 

Cooper slid out of his conversation with Katie and over to the kitchen, his expression confused, but interested. He glanced at the picture frame in the box, then looked between Oliver and Greg and back at the box. 

In the picture had Greg, Anna-Kat, Oliver, Taylor, and Trip, flour and cake batter smeared in and on their faces and hair. It was the second copy that (adorably stupid) Trip, got them to take. In this picture, Oliver and Cooper were grinning at each other, though Oliver’s smile wasn’t visible with Cooper’s hand over his, kissing his knuckles, while Trip and Taylor were mid flour fight with Greg and Anna-Kat. 

Cooper giggled, taking the frame from the box, “This is amazing Greg!” Greg smiled wide, happy to see that Cooper liked the gift. 

“It really is, dad,” Oliver said at his side, elbowing him playfully. 

“Can we fix the food already,” Katie said, moving her things onto the counter. 

The three boys laughed and Cooper moved to help Katie began to cook spaghetti for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or any constructive criticism :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first secret between Oliver and Cooper that ends in something a bit spicy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Two chapters in one day! I'm making this a chapter at a time so I'm impressed in myself :) I hope y'all like this chapter!

It took a little less than a week for the two of them to get settled in their new apartment, and Cooper had been oddly secretive of his closet. They had separate closets which came with the apartment and Oliver knew that was just an extra thing that Cooper liked about their first home. 

But Oliver felt worried that Cooper was hiding something from him?

He tried one time to get into the closet to see if it was Cooper who took his favorite hoodie, but found the door locked, though he didn’t try to push it by asking any questions. 

So you could understand how confused he was when he found the door to their bedroom door locked, Cooper saying he was getting dressed. 

“Coop, I’ve seen you naked before,” He said through the door. 

“Well duh, but um, I’m already… changed?”

Oliver stared at the door, perplexed, “Then what’s the problem?” 

Cooper didn’t answer and Oliver listened closely to the sounds from inside the room, hearing his fiancé come closer to the door. “It.. uh, a thing-” Cooper finally said, “A thing that I don’t want you to see me in.” 

“Babe, I like you in anything, But if you don’t want to open the door, that’s okay too.”

He heard the soft click of the door opening just a crack, but not enough for Oliver to see Cooper inside. “Please don’t be upset,” He said, his voice slightly strained at the edges. 

“I would never.”

The door opened more and Oliver was met with Cooper, half-hid by the door, not making eye contact with him. But that wasn’t the most surprising thing about his appearance, it was the black pleated skirt that billowed out mid-thigh and a low cut, pink blouse for the top. 

“Wow, I-” 

“I can take it off if you don’t like it!” Cooper blurted out before Oliver could finish. 

“No! I was actually going to say I like it, the whole outfit, you look handsome,” Oliver said softly, taking his fiancé’s hand in his. “Really?” He nodded and leaned in, kissing the smaller one’s forehead, “I have many words to describe this,  _ most very inappropriate, _ but is this what you’ve been hiding?” 

Cooper nodded, mumbling a faint  _ “It’s sorta a collection” _ as he glanced at the open closet door then back at Oliver. “Well, guess it doesn’t matter now that I know, but-” He moved his thumb to hold gently at Cooper’s chin, angling it so they made eye contact, “I want to see this  _ collection  _ on you, like a little fashion show.” 

The shorter one let out a giggle, a smile crossing his lips, “Now that sounds amazing!” Cooper pulled Oliver into the room, explaining to him about how long he’d been collecting more feminine clothing (since Senior year), how many skirts/dresses he had (over 70), and showing off his favorites, one, in particular, he had the full outfit for. 

Cooper walked out of the closet, a huge grin on his face as he showed off the anime-inspired, Blue-gray, and white, maid outfit he’d made himself. He went all the way with the outfit; large ruffles on the skirt, apron, and a huge ribbon around said apron, cat ears, and lingerie like stockings. 

“I have a feeling there’s something under this,” Oliver said with a smirk. And he was correct, as Cooper crowed up between the legs of a sitting Oliver, he lifted the skirt to show off a garter around his thigh. “Damn.” 

“That’s not all,” Cooper mumbled, leaning down and pecking Oliver’s lips. 

“Ooo, show me.” 

“Nope, you’re just going to have to find out yourself,” He said. Oliver’s smile grew wider as he pulled Cooper onto his lap, hands impatiently sneaking up the skirt. His thumb found its way towards silky fabric, hooking it around an elastic band. 

“Are these  _ panties _ ?” Cooper hummed, draping his arms over Oliver’s shoulders, “I was planning to show you on our wedding night but… I can think of something  _ else _ .” He moved his lips to Oliver’s ear, nipping at the lobe. 

One of Oliver’s hands moved to grip at Cooper’s hip, tugging him even closer as the other trailed kisses down his neck and jaw. Oliver let Cooper undo him, let him kiss him however he wanted, and he touched Cooper however Cooper wanted him too, not even taking off the maid outfit  _ or the panties  _ when they fucked. 

He couldn’t get the image of Cooper’s flushed face out of his head from when they finished, laying on the pillow as he panted, strawberry blond hair sticking to his forehead. Oliver kissed his cheek, then the bridge of his nose, and then the palm of his hand before pulling Cooper close to him. 

The two eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms, not even caring that they were still sticky and sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Feel free to comment any ideas you have, I may put them in a chapter or any constructive criticism! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Oliver wakes up early and trys to make breakfast for the two of them but is pulled back into their room to cuddle with a whining Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Okay so in my mind Cooper is in some way latino/Hispanic (sorry I'm not too sure since idk if Colombia is considered Hispanic or Latinx) , like maybe he's mixed and passing. So as headcannon (and cannon for this fic) Cooper's mother is from Colombia and he grew up their with both of his parents till he was around four and moved to Westport.

The next morning, Oliver (thankfully) didn’t have to go to class. Cooper was  _ needy  _ after they’d have sex. Always been, even since high school. So it was always nice when Oliver would have the day off to take care of him. 

Oliver woke up next to his fiancé, finding him curled into his side, it looked like during the night Cooper had stripped from the maid outfit. He stifled his laugh with the back of his hand then kissed the sleeping one on the cheek. 

He slipped out of bed and over towards his closet, picking out a pair of sleeping pants and a plain white-t, then walked to the kitchen to begin breakfast. 

“NOVIOOO,” Cooper wailed from their bedroom. 

Oliver chuckled, turning his gaze away from the french toast he was making, “YEAH?” 

“ABRAZARMEEEE.”

He rolled his eyes and turned off the stove, moving the frying pan to another burner. He’d picked up a bit of Spanish from Cooper, when the other was extra tired he’d speak in broken English, tending to confuse himself when he’d use certain words in Spanish that wouldn’t make sense in an English sentence.  _ Cooper was truly a mess. _

When Oliver walked into their bedroom he saw Cooper’s lower half tangled in covers and his arms up in the air, making grabby motions.

“Oliverrrrr,” Cooper whined, dragging out his words. Oliver just laughed, crawling into bed with Cooper as the shorter one wanted. Cooper let out a happy noise from the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s shoulders as Oliver held him around his waist, his cheek resting on the top of Cooper’s thigh. 

“Abrazarme…” Cooper pouted. 

“I’m cuddling you as much as I can sweetie, what more do you want?” 

He let out an annoyed huff, pulling Oliver’s head up and to his chest, “Esto es cuddle.” Oliver just hummed, his face smushed into the soft skin of Cooper’s bare chest, he mumbled, “Baby, I made french toast.” 

“With arándanos?” 

“Yes, with blueberries,” Oliver said with a small nod. Cooper’s brows furrowed in thought but the color in cheeks gave off a softness to him. He let out a yawn and curled into Oliver, “Llévame,” He mumbled. 

“It’s too early to ‘ride you’ pumpkin,” He said with a smirk. 

“Nooooo,” Cooper whined, “Llévame a the kitchen!” 

Oliver lifted himself up so he was looking down at an adorably frustrated Cooper, “You get dressed and I will,” He mumbled, booping his nose. Cooper pouted more and rolled out of bed from under Oliver. 

As Cooper trudged over to their closet, Oliver propped himself up on the strown out pillow’s. He watched his fiancé open up  _ his  _ closet and look inside, only taking out a pressed white dress shirt. 

Cooper slipped it on, the shirt bracketing his knees as it stretched at the swell of his ass. He buttoned two of the tiny black buttons in the middle of the dress shirt, then turned around, “Bit big,” he mumbled in full English. 

“That’s all?” 

He shrugged, then resumed to make grabby-grabby motions at Oliver like earlier. Oliver laughed lightly, quickly getting out of bed and across the room, scooping the shorter one into a bridal hold. 

Cooper let out a squeal of giggles, arms wrapping around Oliver’s neck as the other smothered him in light kisses. Oliver carried the two of them out of the room and into the kitchen, placing him down on the counter.

He looked at him, content, taking Oliver by the arm before he could go back over to the stove, kissing his lips gently. Oliver melted at how soft Cooper’s mouth always seemed to be, gently placing his hand on the others’ pale thigh. 

When he pulled away, Oliver was grinning, “Good Morning Pumpkin.” 

“Good Morning to you too Novio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or any constructive criticism :)


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining where I've been :)

Dear Reader,

Here we go! 

So I need a bit of a break so I just but this story down and went and wrote for another fandom. I plan to write and finish this story all at once in one day then take a break before writing the last book. I want to finish this by December so be on the look out for then and I don't want to give a time frame for the next book so here's something vague, 

2021? Maybe? I'll try! 

Sincerely, 

Noah Soul 

(11/20/2020)


End file.
